


Learning Curve

by ArtemisRae



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Community: 31_days, F/M, No Spoilers, Post 108
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-15
Updated: 2011-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-14 13:02:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2192808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisRae/pseuds/ArtemisRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every day when they’re together Winry gets to see firsthand how he is completely and utterly awed by her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning Curve

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 31_days, prompt: We are all the looks of one person plus another person. no spoilers.

The thing about Ed is that he only rarely admits what he’s really feeling, preferring instead to convey his thoughts and emotions through actions and expressions. She can read him now, but it has taken years for her to become fluent, to understand when he’s upset, when he’s just thoughtful, when he’s tired and when he’s excited.

The effort she’s made on his behalf has never been more rewarding than it is now that they’re pursuing a physical relationship. They’re stumbling together, and in a fledging romance like theirs it could be riddled with potholes and pit falls, except for the fact that every day when they’re together Winry gets to see firsthand how he is completely and utterly awed by her.

He looks stunned every time he discovers a new patch a skin for him to pay attention to, and while it warms Winry’s heart to see it also makes her feel a little guilty.

Ed seems amazed by her, but she’s spent years working in automail; she could recite all of the bones in the human body from memory when she was a kid, and she’s worked intimately with nudity from a young age – even more, she’s worked intimately with _Ed’s_ body from a young age.

As thrilling as it is, to be found the subject of study by Edward Elric, she’s a little jealous. Ed’s fascinated, and she wishes herself the same novelty.


End file.
